Prince of Rocky Isle
by Aubrie1234
Summary: (credit to Cerulean by EverythingIsMagic, Only Child Joe/Psycho-lover Frank/Merman AU) Legends say that mermaids once lived around Rocky Isle, and Joe wants to see if it's true. To his relief, a merman (mershark, actually) saves him and they begin a friendship that soon turns into romance, but is threatened by the merman's big secret.
1. Chapter 1

Prince of Rocky Isle

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Legends say that, a long time ago, a colony of mermaids and mermen lived in Bayport, just off Rocky Isle. They lived alongside the humans of Bayport and some were even royalty. However, as the years passed and the American Revolution sparked, all sentiments with the merpeople vanished and they were killed off.

At least, that's what many thought. These days there have been a few reports of seeing mermaids around the island, but they're just labeled as illusions or something of the sort. But I believe them, and now I want to see one for myself.

No one, not even my friends, knew why I was taking daily trips to the island when I could, but I assured them I wasn't on a case, just wanting to relax on the island after hard days at school. They bought it, luckily, and allowed me to keep searching.

A few times I thought I had seen something, but looking again, it was nothing. As the days turned into weeks an then a month, I began to lose hope to find one of the merfolk. That is, until one saved me.

An old enemy of my Dad had followed me on one of my trips and captured me. He left me in a damp cave, next to a pool of water, as he went to contact my Dad for ransom, most likely. With my hands tied behind my back, along with my hands and a piece of tape over my mouth, it was nearly impossible to break free. I tried to move, but the ropes held tight. With the piece of tape, there was no way I could shout for help. He had an attention to detail, that was for sure.

I shivered at the dampness of the cave and only hoped someone would find me. Usually I could handle being captured just fine, but that was when my family wasn't in danger. That made things worse, putting me under pressure.

Movement from the pool caught my attention, though. I rippled slightly, then there was a splash as a torso emerged out of it. My eyes widened at the boy who was there, around my age with black hair and brown eyes. He didn't seem surprised at the sight of me and looked around. Nodding to himself, he reached for my feet and began tearing the ropes apart with only his _hands_. If I couldn't tear them apart, how could he?!

He then moved on to my hands, having to stretch more out of the water. I nearly jumped when I felt his hands; they were webbed with sharp, pointed nails! Looking down, I saw gray coloring around his waist and soon came to a conclusion: a merman was helping me escape! Once I was free he made to pull away, to dive back into the water, but I grabbed his wrist as I ripped the tape off.

"Wait, please!" I hoped he could understand, "Thanks, but who are you, why did you help me?" He gave me a look and pulled away, disappearing back into the water, but not before I caught sight of the large gray fin on his back, similar to a shark's dorsal fin. I had no time to think about him, though, as I knew the man might be back at any moment. Running out of the cave, I went to the docks so I could call Dad.

* * *

The motor had been disconnected, so he had to reconnect it again. And halfway to Bayport, the motor sputtered to a stop because water had been mixed with the gas. Before he could even get out the oars, something tipped the boat over. The last thing he saw were the outraged, glowing brown eyes and the gaping mouth full of sharp teeth. Above, the hull of the boat bobbed in the water as a misty red began to surround it.

* * *

Dad had gotten a call and the guy had gone to collect the ransom, as Dad didn't want to risk my life, but he never arrived. Strange...

Finding my boat undamaged, I wanted to go back and look for the merman that helped me, but I wasn't sure if I could find him again. At least I knew I was sure I saw one, at least. And the legends were a bit wrong, as the merman's skin felt the same as mine, not slimy or anything. Maybe, just maybe, if we met again, we can learn more about each other. I'm sure he would want to know more about me, and I want to know more about him.

I felt the boat tip slightly and looked around, confused. Did Dad's enemy sabotage my boat before he left? I was answered when I caught sight oof the merman again, who was leaning on the rail, having hauled a bit of his body out of the water.

"I'm Franklin." he said, though his voiced sounded strange, as if he wasn't used to speaking English. Being a merman, I could guess why, "You wanted my name, right?"

"Um, yeah... Well, I'm Joseph Hardy, but you can just call me Joe." Franklin tilted his head.

"Why do you have two names?"

"Er, Hardy is a last name. It kind of helps distinguish who is related and who isn't." Slowly, Franklin nodded.

"Then you can call me Frank for short, like how you shortened your name."

"Anyway, I need to be heading home now." Something flashed in Frank's eyes, but I couldn't catch what it was.

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Of course! I just don't want to worry my family, especially if that man's still on the loose."

"I'll meet you in the cave again, then." He let go of the railing and disappeared into the water, making the boat rock slightly. For a few seconds I just stood there, staring at the spot where he had been, then shook my head. Yep, this wasn't a dream. I had seen and talked to a _merman_. But the strangeness was overridden by a desire to see him again.

Maybe it was because of his magical beauty that I liked him, like the legends told, but I didn't think so. But there was a strange air about him, though. Something I couldn't quite describe or feel...

* * *

I watched as the human turned on his motorboat and pulled away from the docks. He would be mine. I wouldn't kill him, no, but he would be mine. Forever and ever and ever he would be mine. The man that caught him was dead and wouldn't hurt Joe again, I made sure of it.

My tail swished behind me and I grinned. Sometimes, it was great to be a mershark. Once Joe saw how great mersharks are too, he'll see how wonderful I am and _will be mine_. HE WILL BE MINE!

* * *

 _ **Yes, another fanfic! And another Psycho-lover!Frank fic. Except this time, he's a bit more obsessed. And I'm sorry about it being so short and not that good. First time writing about mermaids and Joe being an only child.**_

 _ **And speaking of that, my idea is that Joe's handled all of the HB cases on his own with some help from his friends, so that makes him a bit like Frank, but not too much. He'll (mostly) still be the Joe we know and love!**_

 _ **Also, since they're two different people in this fic, it isn't considered incest. However, they**_ **are** _ **going to be in love. And there will be different types of merpeople Frank will explain later when Joe meets up with him again, and you'll get a chance to see what Frank's lower body looks like.**_

 _ **Anyway, READ & REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Prince of Rocky Isle

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Again I came back, like I promised. And he was there, waiting in the pool where he had saved me. To my surprise, he was playing a game of Solitaire with a pack of cards, all of them and box wet, but drying. He seemed to hear me enter, because he looked up. The sight of me made him brighten and push his torso up to its full height.

"You came!"

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I've saved people before, but they never came back." I frowned. The poor guy...

"Mind if I join you?" Frank nodded and I took a seat. All his attention was on me, as if he had forgotten his game in favor of spending time with me.

"So, that pool connects to the bay?"

"Yes, though it's more of a cove, and it's my home." he waved to the cards, "I pick up things that get tossed overboard and this is the one I've had the most fun with."

"I can see that." I decided to bring up what had been eating at me since I saw him, "You're really a merman?"

"Mershark, but yes." My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Mershark? There's more than one type of merpeople?" Frank nodded.

"There are the three main types: mersharks, merfish, and merdolphins. We categorize ourselves by the fish or mammals that we're most similar to. There are other types, but they're rare."

"Could I take a look? I haven't seen your lower body."

"Only if you fill up my curiosity too." I grabbed the cards, putting them all back in the box and setting it aside. He hoisted himself onto the rocky floor, but didn't sit like I did; he had to sit sideways to compensate for his shark-like tail. It was thick and strong, looking like it could have the same sandpaper skin as a shark's, and if he could stand, it looked like he would be as tall as I was, if not taller. He was obviously strong in lower body, if not also in upper body. However, unlike a regular shark's tail, it had no markings. It was completely gray. But no matter where I looked, I saw no gills.

"Where are your-?" I was surprised when he took my hand and placed it on his neck. I could feel hollows under his skin, so his gills must have been closed and camouflaged so well that I couldn't see them.

"Amazing..." I breathed, then pulled my hand away. There was small resistance from Frank, but not enough for me to consider something wrong, "So, do you have a family?"

"No." he looked down, "I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember."

"Have you lived here all your life?"

"Yes." he nodded, tail swishing and touching the water, "It's been pretty lonely."

"Well, you've got me now." Frank looked up to meet my eyes.

"I hope so. The papers I've found have the people I've saved raving about me."

"I know. But I'm not going to do that."

"Could you tell me about yourself?"

"Sure." I began to count the things off on my fingers, "I'm an only child, I once had a girlfriend, I live with my parents and aunt, I have 5 best friends..." I gave a small pause, wondering if he would ask about them or my family. He didn't, to my surprise, so I continued, "I've also solved a few mysteries."

"Really?!" I was forced to lean back as he leaned forward in excitement, tail swishing even more, "I love mysteries! I've even got a few books, but it's hard to read them sometimes. What mysteries have you solved?"

"Er, lots. But they've nearly killed me several times." Again his eyes flashed with something I couldn't catch, but he leaned back, giving me some room.

"Would you like to see my collection?"

"Abrupt change of subject, but sure." He splashed back into the pool and disappeared under the water, quickly coming back up with a pair of goggles, which Frank handed to me. He grinned like a giddy kid and dove back under. Shaking my head at him, I shook the water off of the goggles, slipped them on, and took a deep breath before putting my head in the water. My eyes widened at what I saw.

It was like something out of _The Little Mermaid_. There were natural shelves in the walls and all sorts of collected things rested on them. Books, random items, I even spotted a mostly-complete chess set. There were mostly books, though. Frank was at the bottom, looking up and waving at me. From how far down he was and how easily he fit in the space, I guessed the cove had to be at least 15 ft. deep and maybe 10 ft. wide.

Feeling I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I pulled my head back up. Frank came back up as well as I caught my breath, allowing me to take off the goggles and give them back, along with the box of cards. He only sat them aside, looking up at my worriedly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just trying to breathe. It's been a while since I've needed to hold my breath." He reached up to touch my neck, giving me strange chills.

"Don't hurt yourself." he said.

"Like I would hurt myself from coughing too much." I said, pulling out of his reach. The chill still lingered, though; it unnerved me. Slowly, his arm lowered, as if he _wanted_ to keep touching my neck. Again, unnerving.

"It doesn't seem likely, but it's possible. Just like how merfolk can drown." Frank said, "Trust me, I know."

"Yeah..." I shook my head, trying to dispel the chill and also tossing water from my hair. I then stood, causing him to sit up.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to go home, otherwise my friends and family will worry."

"Can't you stay longer?"

"No, sorry. And since I have to go to school tomorrow, I won't be able to come by until later in the day." His frowning face didn't change.

"...You promise?"

"I promise." Nodding to me, I could feel his eyes on my back as I left. And as I got farther away from him, the chill eased. That was the real reason I left, really. Frank was spooking me and I just needed time to myself.

* * *

I watched as he left, them swam into the bay to continue watching. Joe had looked beautiful in the water, even if it was just his head. For so long I had been watching him, longer than he knew, and I was certain he would be mine. There would be others to eliminate, but he would be mine. I just needed to find a way to allow him to breathe underwater like me so he wouldn't drown so easily. Luckily I had some magical books I had found, so maybe there was something in them I could use.

 _HE WOULD BE MINE_. Nothing was going to stand in the way of that.

* * *

 _ **STILL SO SHORT! *sigh* Sorry, I just don't like how short I'm making these chapters. And I forgot to mention, the reason I put**_ **Cerulean** _ **in the summary is because I got some of my idea from it. Anyway, now Joe is accidentally touching on Frank's obsessiveness. And the magic books are important, as they give a plot point later.**_

 _ **Anyway, read & review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 (Slight M-Rated Content)

Prince of Rocky Isle

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **WARNINGS: M/M Sex described, but not all that much. Still a warning, though!**

* * *

As I continued to go out to see him, we learned more and more about each other. And yet, I was trying not to stay too long each time because Frank spooked me. I knew he liked having me over but it sometimes reached strange levels.

"Guppy!" That was a nickname he had given me, "I've got you a present!"

"Really?" I sat down beside the pool as Frank watched. Clutched in his hand was a simple pearl necklace.

"I found it while I was searching the waterbed." he handed it to me, "I thought it would look good on you." Hesitantly, I took it and he smiled. I still wasn't sure what about me made him so happy and it creeped me out, but I didn't want to make him sad or angry. He's a _mershark_ , for Pete's sake! He could keep me from going back to the mainland if he wanted.

"Well?" his words brought me out of my thoughts, "Aren't you going to try it on?"

"...Are you sure it isn't cursed?"

"I touched it first, so wouldn't it have hurt me?"

"Maybe, but it could also only do something if it's worn."

"Guppy, I'm sure it's fine." When I still looked skeptical, he sighed.

"Alright..." he took the necklace back and I felt bad for not accepting his gift.

"Wait." He paused at my voice, "I'm sorry, but being a detective like I am, you would be suspicious of everything, too. Here, let me put it on." I took the necklace again and slid it over my head. He grinned, clapping.

"It looks great!" Frank said.

"It doesn't feel right, though." I said, frowning and touching the pearls. They felt strange in a way I couldn't describe. The mershark waved it off.

"I'm sure that's because they were down there for so long. Here, let me get a mirror..." He dived under the water, leaving me alone. I then tried taking the necklace off, panicking when it tightened around my neck. Not enough to suffocate me, but enough where I couldn't get it off. When I tried snapping it, the necklace was too strong. It really _was_ cursed, wasn't it? I gave a sigh of relief when Frank broke the surface again, this time with a slimy mirror.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I can't get this thing off!" I said. Frank frowned and reached up to touch the back of the necklace where it was restricting me. To my surprise, he smiled.

"I think it likes you, Guppy."

"WHAT?!" I tugged at it again, not enjoying the idea of the necklace not leaving me alone, "Did you know this thing was cursed?!"

"No, but it doesn't seem to be doing any harm. I wonder what else it can do..."

"I'd rather get it off!" Suddenly Frank grabbed my wrists and tugged me into the water. As I wasn't expecting this, I had no time to take in a breath of air, leading to gasping in water instead. Much to my surprise, though the water came in, I could still breathe. Frank came down to see me, a smile on his face. I glared and made for the surface. Something grabbed my ankle and I looked down to Frank, still smiling. Did he think this was a game or something? If the necklace, which was probably what allowed me to breathe, somehow lost its powers, then I would drown in seconds.

I tried to tug my leg free, to tell him to let go, but he held firm. Another chill raced up and down my spine. Seeing no other choice, I kicked his chest, forcing him to let go. I raced to the surface without a second thought, scrambling back onto land. He came after me, but couldn't get far, his shark body needing to stay in the water.

"Joe!" now his face held fear, "You need to get back in the water!" I took a breath, ready to start spitting reasons why I wouldn't, when I noticed no air was coming into my lungs. I gasped, but still no air. I wasn't choking, but I _couldn't_ _breathe_! I collapsed, gasping desperately and trying to snap the necklace. I knew that it had something to do with why I couldn't breathe, but it still wouldn't snap! Darkness began to eat at the edges of my vision when I heard Frank speak again.

"D*mnit!" his voiced sounded distant, farther away than he really was. Suddenly something grabbed my waist and then next thing I knew I was being thrown into the water again. I could now breathe, taking in great gulps of water. It was after a few moments that I noticed Frank wasn't in there with me. In fact, I could feel the cave shake a little, as if there had been a mini-earthquake. Looking up, I was a bit hesitant to get out of the water again, after that near-death experience, but Frank had saved my life. I couldn't just leave him up there!

I didn't raise my entire head out of the water, only enough where I could see. My eyes widened at what I saw. Frank must have spun around when he threw me back into the water because it seemed his tail had hit a stalagmite, breaking it and slamming in into the wall, which had made the cave shake and a large stalagtite pierce his tail. He seemed to be trying to get it out but was only causing more damage to himself. It was fairly large but didn't seem to have pierced his tail all the way through. Taking a deep gulp of water, I knew what I had to do. I scrambled out of the water and went to help him, tugging at the spike, which was heavier than it looked. My lungs burned, wishing for more air or water (whatever I breathed now), when I finally helped free him. He grabbed my wrist again and tugged me with him into the water.

"YOU IDIOT!" I was slammed into the cove wall very hard, my head cracking against the rock, "With that necklace on you can only breathe like me! You have to _concentrate_!" My eyes snapped open to find Frank in my face, his twisted into an angry snarl. But, even underwater, I was somehow able to hear him much better than in the air.

"What do you mean?" I tried to speak, ignoring my headache, but no sound came out. I spoke on anyway, glaring, "Did _you_ curse the necklace?!" He seemed to be able to read my lips, looking guilty.

"Yes." he let me go, "I just wanted to let you be able to explore with me. I never meant to hurt you or nearly kill you..." he shook his head and turned away, beginning to circle. I touched the necklace and felt angry at myself for not asking if he had done anything to it. I should have known, as he couldn't have survived this long without magic. I reached out to touch his tail, attracting his attention.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed, "I should have asked if you could do magic." He smiled and took my hand in his.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for, Guppy. It's my fault for not telling you." Gently tugging, he pulled me up to the surface. We stopped shortly before breaking through, though.

"If you ever want to take it off, just concentrate on _asking_ it to come off. You'll be fine." With a small wave, he left. He probably thought I wouldn't want to see him again. I wanted to prove him wrong, so I swam after him.

"Wait!" I tried to shout after him, but he was gone by the time I got to the bottom of the cavern. With a sigh, I went back up to the surface and took the necklace off, allowing me to breathe air again. I let the necklace fall into the water, wondering if I had hurt his feelings. I tried to tell myself that he was just lonely, but a deeper part of me didn't want to believe that. Things were getting stranger and stranger the more time I spent with Frank, so should I not see him for a while? I didn't know, but I had time to think about it when I got home. My head still hurt from being bashed and, after touching the very sore spot and pulling my hand away, it saw it was colored with blood. That made me wonder briefly why Frank didn't go crazy with all the blood in the water, as he was half-shark, but the thought made my head hurt, so I pushed it away.

 _Hope I didn't get a concussion._ I thought as I made my way back to the boat.

* * *

As I had feared, I definitely had gained a concussion, not to mention a new mystery that took me to South America. By the time that was done and I had gotten healed, it was two weeks later. And now I'm going to see a mershark who might be pissed at me. What am I thinking? Well, there's no turning back now... Stepping off the boat, I noticed a shark fin slicing through the water. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I hope he's not _too_ angry..." I muttered under my breath as I tied the boat to the dock. I went to the cave, crossing the beach and passing by a few coves before I came across it. It had a great hiding spot, honestly. The perfect spot to kill someone where they wouldn't be found... Shaking off my fears, I entered.

After a while, I paused as I began to hear a strange sound. It was mournful, loving, hypnotizing, like a siren's. Without prompting, I felt myself walk forward, gripped in the embrace of the haunting melody. I didn't think of the consequences, only to find who made the beautiful music. I came upon the pool and found Frank sitting on the edge, humming loudly to himself. I dropped to my knees, not of my own accord. I couldn't control myself, so deeply under the hold of the music that I was. Without breaking his humming, Frank turned to face me. When he spoke, it wasn't his voice I heard. It was the voice of angels.

 ** _"You came back."_**

"Of course! Please, keep singing!" It was almost as if my voice and words were not my own, I so much wanted him to not stop. He turned completely, rolling onto his belly and crawling towards me as he continued to sing.

 ** _"What would you do to keep my voice?"_**

"Anything!"

 _ **" _D_ on't leave me again, not for anything."**_

"I won't, I promise!"

 _ **" _I_ f you do..."**_ he trailed his knuckles down, across my cheek, causing me to grow hot, **_"Not only will you never hear my singing again, you will regret your choice."_**

"I understand!" If my heart hadn't been beating fast before, it sure did now as he cupped my cheeks, drinking my looks with his wonderful brown eyes.

 _ **"Then do you love me?"**_

"I do!" I launched forward to capture his lips, my love for him overwhelming. How had I never felt this way for him before? He was amazing, the kiss was electrifying! He somehow still managed to hum, even as we kissed, where he took control. His sharp claws tore off my shirt as his sharp teeth gently nibbled at my lips, asking for entrance. I allowed it and he pushed forward against me, forcing me onto my back. I whined when he pulled his mouth away after a short while, where he began tugging at my arm. I followed in a crawl as he led me to the water, where he easily slid in, pulling me with him. He slipped the necklace over my head as he took me deeper, his voice clearer underwater and causing me to fall farther for him.

 _ **"I'm a prince, did you know that?"**_ he sang, bubbles leaving his mouth. I nodded, unable to speak in his presence. He continued, **_"I've lived for a long time as the last of the merpeople. And if you will stay with me, I can make you live forever. Do you want that?"_** I nodded once again and he smiled.

 _ **"Guppy, you're the most wonderful person I've ever met, you know that? You'll do anything for me without question."**_ We had been swimming around in slow circles, but now we stopped, floating to the bottom as he looked at me with hopeful eyes, **_"Will you give yourself to me?"_**

"Of course." I said without a second thought. Of course I would give myself to him, he was so lovely... He grinned and pulled off the rest of my lower clothing, leaving me exposed to him and the water. Out of instinct I tried to cover myself, but his hands pushed mine away. Still singing, he reached toward me, grasping my member. I gasped, sexual feelings going into overdrive at the touch. It got worse as he began to pump me, easily finding all of my little nooks and cranies. I was so wrapped up in his loving touch that I didn't notice when he entered me until he began thrusting into me, especially when he hit my prostate. If we had been above water, where my voice could be heard, I would have been crying out in ecstasy. But before I knew it, I had come and it was over, the water around us turning white. I wanted more, to feel his great love again, but he held me in his arms as his song changed, this one slower and softer, making me feel sleepy. He held me like a newborn, nuzzling my neck as he sang.

 _ **"When you wake up, things will begin to go better. I promise, you will have as much of me as you want once you become immortal. For now, though, sleep."**_ I complied without resistance, quickly falling into my dreams of him and I, staying with each other forever.

* * *

 _ **I never meant for this thing to come to an end so quickly! The next chapter may be the last one for this story, and there might be an epilogue. I am, however, planning for a sequel. So I hope you like this! Please read and review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Prince of Rocky Isle

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

I ached when I awoke and my head was fuzzy. After hearing the music, I remembered nothing. Looking around, I found myself lying on the cave floor in my damp clothes beside the cove. What had happened? How had I gotten all the way here without knowing?

"You're awake!" Frank had popped up beside me, grinning once again, "Ready?" I was confused.

"Ready for what?" His face fell.

"You don't remember?"

"No...?" I frowned, wondering what he was getting at.

"I sang to you and you promised you wouldn't leave again, not for anything." Something occurred to me and I turned angry.

"You tricked me!" I snarled, "You sang to hypnotize me and made me do something else, something I would regret!"

"I didn't!" Fear and anger flashed in his eyes as he pulled himself up to his full height, "Guppy, you have to understand that each mer-species sings differently. Only Fish hypnotize. Dolphin voices are so wonderful they have no need for hypnotizing qualities. Sharks sing to attract mates and only those who love the Shark and the Shark loves back will be affected." His eyes softened, even as I recoiled.

"I don't love you!"

"You do, otherwise my song wouldn't have worked. I know you love me by that alone, so please accept that." I shook my head. I was straight, I was sure! I didn't love him, he was just an animal!

"I'm going home." I glanced at him, "I might not come back, after what you did." Fear appeared on his face.

"No!" he grabbed my ankle, "You promised you wouldn't leave again!" I slapped his hand away angrily.

"I was under your spell, of course I agreed!" I snapped, "Everything I said I didn't mean and you knew it! Why try to convince me otherwise?!"

"Joe-!" I got to my feet and ran. I wanted to get away from him, he hurt me and had no regrets about it! As I ran out of the cave, I saw him again.

"Joe!" Frank's head popped out of the water a short distance away, "Please wait!"

"Go away, I hate you!" Right now, all I was feeling was anger, but my emotions were jumbled and I was taking it all out on him. Ignoring Frank, I went to my boat and tried to start the motor. It started and ran fine, but the boat didn't move. Looking over the side I realized that the propeller was gone and that what was left was just churning the water.

"Looking for this?" the mershark hissed as he appeared a few feet from the boat, just out of reach. He was glaring at me, his teeth bared as he waved the fan like a trophy, "You promised not to leave me so I'm making sure you _keep_ that promise. And we made love, too. You gave yourself to me willingly and we slept together. I dressed you, I put you on the cave floor, and this is what I get?" he threw the fan over his shoulder, far into the bay, before swimming forward and grasping my ankle again, " _You're not leaving_."

My brain had nearly stopped working, however, when he said we made love. My hands gripped the rail tightly as I tried to process his words. That was impossible. Even under his magic, I would have never fallen for it! But if what he said was true... Tears came to my eyes and I fell to my knees, forcing him to let go. Instead of being angry, his face contorted in worry.

"Gup-?" he wasn't able to finish as I gave him a fury-powered punch to the jaw. I punched him so hard he was sent backwards and went under. He quickly came up and went back to glaring, "What was that for?!"

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY VIRGINITY WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" I screamed at him, closing my eyes tightly, "YOU RAPED ME, YOU CHUM-EATING, SLIMY, HIDEOUS, HEARTBREAKING FREAK! I WOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU DO IT IF I WAS NORMAL, AND YOU HAVE NO REMORSE!" I began to sob as reality came crashing down on me, "Taking virginity is a _sacred thing_ and you treated it as if it was something you could do all the time! I'm just 17, you know! I wanted to save myself for someone who I would truly care about, not just give it away like a present! You took that moment away from me, don't you understand?! You took it and now I can _never_ get it back..."

"...Joe, I..." I blinked my eyes, trying to see him. It looked like he had swum away during my outburst and was slowly coming back. His face held sadness as he kept his distance, "...Shark songs don't force the listener to do _anything_. You would have only did that if you wanted to, I could never have forced you. You did it because you _wanted_ it."

"Liar." I hiccuped.

"Joe, I love you too much to even think of doing something to hurt you. If I do, I punish myself." The end of his tail appeared out of the water and near the end, where the stalactite had hit, the wound was scabbing over and looked bigger than I remembered, "When I saw the blood from your head, I clawed and bit at my wound until I couldn't feel the pain anymore. But your pain still hurt me, your _words_ hurt me. And during the song, I knew you loved me back, so why don't you show it?"

"I don't love you. I could never love someone who raped me." I felt no love for him, as overcome with anger and sadness as I was.

"...Goodbye." he dipped beneath the waves and soon the boat was moving again, but not by propeller. Frank was taking the boat back to the mainland by hand, so I turned off the motor to save gas. I watched the water pass by underneath, trying to get my mind off everything. But I couldn't. I felt so violated, scared, angry...and heartbroken. I wish he hadn't tricked to me, we could have been great friends. It was also at that point I realized what Frank had meant. The uneasiness I had always felt around him wasn't uneasiness. It was desire, but I had misread my emotions. At this revelation I stood and found myself back at the Bayport Docks. Frank was already gone, his fin in the distance.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

* * *

I never went back to Rocky Isle after that. But my heart ached for him and wanted me to forgive him, even after what he had done. I couldn't, though, and I wasn't sure why. I loved him and I knew it, but I wasn't able to make myself go back. And when I returned to my boat after getting another propeller, I found something on deck. It was a pearl necklace wrapped around a pack of cards, which I shakily took into my hands. The magic necklace that allowed me to breathe underwater and his favorite thing he had found in his loneliness. He had given both to me and I cried over them. Usually I wasn't so emotional, but he had taken my heart, broken it, and pieced it together again. There was no reason for me _not_ to be emotional, after all. I took the items home and placed them in a special wooden box to be kept with my other memories of my childhood, no matter how much those two particular things hurt.

As the days passed, I began to remember the events when I had been under his spell. He had said he was a prince, that he didn't want me to leave him again, and that he could make me immortal. Despite being blinded by love, upon looking through my memories, I could see the desperation in his eyes when he asked me to stay. He truly hadn't wanted me to go and I had broken that promise. No wonder he had been so mad and sad. He had been willing to do anything for me, and he took me home when I never wanted to see him again. He was an amazing guy with a kind (if obsessive) heart. Why had I ever been angry at him?

But then... I got another chance, a few months later. Another chance to earn his love again and possibly have a happy ending. I wasn't going to waste it, not this time.

* * *

 _ **So...short... *dies* Anyway, here's the chapter and epilogue. Yet it feels a little lacking... But please read & review! The next story should be out soon, I hope!**_


End file.
